


Reactions to a Pregnant Princess

by RollZero



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Humor, Married Couple, One-Sided Attraction, Pregnancy, Revelations, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: A collection of Tumblr Prompts I had to various characters reacting to Yona's pregnancy in my Yona/Jae-ha Alternate Chapters Series. These prompts are mostly AU and more 'what if' and don't reflect the series itself, that's why they are off to the side and don't tie into the story, more like alternate paths I could have taken with it.





	1. The Rooms WILL Be Separate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Concerning your au series how would an Chapter 158 au be with Tae-Jun's reaction to either a pregnant married Yona or new mother Yona? Not to mention how Jae-Ha would react to Tae-Jun insisting on Yona being in just one room?

“This room is for Princess Yona! Your room is next door!” Tae-jun growled at the group as they arrived at his villa. “The Princess won’t be able to sleep with all you men around her!”

  
“It hasn’t been a problem this whole time, has it?” Hak questioned as he tilted his head.

  
“Nope.” Yona replied with a smile. “It’s kind of my daily life, besides-“ her eyes strayed to her husband.

  
Tae-jun interrupted her though. “That reminds me Hak, I’d been meaning to bring this up but you said three years ago you and the princess vowed to spend your lives together, that was a lie wasn’t it?”

  
Hak crossed his arms at that. “… What makes you think it was a lie?”

  
“Because for the past three years I haven’t heard a single rumor, and I found out that the princess wasn’t betrothed to anyone!” Tae-jun growled.

  
“Oh no, you got me! It was all a lie!” Hak replied with a chuckle.

  
“Darn you!” Tae-jun hissed, grabbing at him by his robes. “How can you blatantly lie like that?!”

  
The Thunder Beast though had a serious face as he replied. “My feelings of love for her are not a lie. Actually she was the one lying to you when she told you that she loved me. Besides it isn’t like either of us were going to get what we wanted since she married somebody else.”

  
Tae-jun’s brain seemed to break from that, both from Hak’s reply and what he just revealed. “… Wait, what? T-the p-p-princess is…?”

  
Jae-ha chuckled as he pat Yona’s shoulder, who was blushing madly that this had been brought up and she was still upset with herself for being so oblivious to Hak’s feelings. “That would be me Hak is talking about. My lovely Yona dear and I have been married for a few weeks now, back when we were in Xing we had our ceremony.” He took the chance to kiss his wife’s blushing cheek. “And I thank my lucky stars everyday, so see she already has a man she sleeps next to but we’re grateful for the privacy of the room right dearest?”

  
_**“STOP! MY HEART CAN’T TAKE IT! THE ROOMS WILL BE SEPARATE!”**_ Tae-jun shouted.

  
“Oh come now, you wouldn’t deprive a man from sharing a room with his lovely wife now would you?” Jae-ha chuckled.

  
“Actually we’d welcome it because who knows how thin these walls are…” Yoon commented.

  
“Which means if Droopy Eyes is with us we’ll actually get some sleep.” Hak added.

  
“Oh come on you guys, you didn’t hear anything the other night now did you?” Jae-ha flashed a grin as he winked, making his wife blush madly.

  
_**“THE ROOMS WILL BE SEPARATE AND THAT’S THAT!”** _ Tae-jun shouted again, holding a hand at his heart. **“I WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO TAKE HEARING THAT!!!”**

  
“This guy is freaking out just from hearing Yona is married, what’s he going to do when he finds out she’s pregnant?” Yoon asked, and there was a lump thump as Tae-jun fainted onto the floor.

  
“…. I guess that’s your answer, Yoon.” Hak chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s probably a lot of errors in this but I couldn’t help myself I just quickly free wrote this for a practice run XD I haven’t written anything in a long while now and it was good to do something short like this, also I did this chapter from memory so I might have misquoted some lines.
> 
> I went with pregnant Yona for this, just a short drabble and thanks for suggesting it anon! Since this arc is shortly after Xing Yona would be about 4 months pregnant and not showing that much yet so it’s not so obvious XD I might actually AU this scene later on taking place after Yona gives birth to Lina, but this is a nice drabble to attempt to start writing again ^^


	2. Even a King Can Get Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from @soowoncrazylover03 of Soo-won finding out Yona’s married in the AU Series with some jealousy and perhaps a confession, sorry if Soo-won seems a bit OOC I’m not very good at writing him XD I went with an AU of chapter 155, since they were in Kuuto then and that’s the most likely time to run into Soo-won, I took some liberties with random ideas here and seeing as in the AU series they stayed in Xing to heal I really don’t have an exact place for this, so for the hell of it Yona is six months pregnant, just for Soo-won’s reaction XD I also went with some head canon ideas of mine

“Are your injuries healing now Jae-ha?” Yona asked her husband as they were soaking in the hot springs in Kuuto, currently they were in a private room reserved for couples, after all somebody needed to stay with the princess being that they were so close to Hiryuu Castle, and since the Green Dragon was her husband he actually had an excuse to be with her.  
   
“Mmmmm it’s so relaxing, especially being here with you Yona Dear.” Jae-ha smiled as he hugged his wife close to him, feeling her enlarged belly press against him. “The pain seems to be dulling now, how are your pregnancy pains love?”  
   
Yona flushed a bit as she stroked Jae-ha’s cheek. “I’m not sure if it’s being near Hiryuu Castle or the hot springs, but I feel warm and comfortable.” She nuzzled her head against his chest. “I hope Kija is healing better here too.”  
   
“I’m sure he is, Zeno was right about coming here.” Jae-ha smiled, rubbing a hand on her stomach. “And we got a little alone time as well…” he purred, nuzzling her nose.  
   
“ _Behave husband.._.” Yona flushed as she poked his lips with her finger.  
   
Jae-ha chuckled at that, kissing her finger as he admired her blushing face. “Well we can always save that for tonight, but all you have to do is say the word.” He winked at her.  
   
Yona felt her cheeks burn at that. “W-we shouldn’t stay here too long, so maybe you should check on the others.” she said, slowly pulling away and reaching for a towel as she stepped out of the hot spring to dry off. She then put on her clothes that were folded nearby. “I’ll wait by the entrance.”  
   
“Alright, alright, just don’t wander too far love.” Jae-ha chuckled at her embarrassment as he stepped out to get dressed as well, but as he was drying off he pulled his wife into a hug from behind, kissing her cheek and nuzzling his nose into her hair where her crimson dragon hairpin he had given to her as a gift rested while rubbing her pregnant belly. He then chuckled as he felt a kick right then. “The little one I think is protesting leaving the relaxing hot spring.”  
   
“Well not everything lasts forever.” Yona giggled as she kissed his cheek in response as she pulled away from his arms reluctantly, they did need to get going and she knew she couldn’t let herself get too caught into the moment, the two of them would never part anytime soon. “Now go on, it’s not like I can check the men’s bath myself.”  
   
“Mmmm I doubt anyone would mind the sight of your lovely beauty gracing them my love.” Jae-ha winked again at her as he was putting his robe on. “Besides they’re probably already waiting for us.”  
   
“Well that’s why you need to go check.” Yona stressed, giggling as she got her cloak on and headed to the entrance of the hot spring. She was just about to make sure her red hair was hidden under the hood as she waited near the desk, but then she heard a voice that made her body freeze.  
   
 _“Go on ahead Joo-doh, I’ll join you in a minute…”_  
   
 _‘It can’t be….’_ Her eyes widened in fear as she turned around to see the voice’s owner and her blood ran cold. Soo-won was standing right behind her, seeming to have come here himself with others judging by what she overheard.  
   
“ _Yona…_ ” the king breathed as their eyes met, and immediately he seemed to look around if her comrades were with her… Or perhaps he was on guard if Hak would be about to strike him any minute.  
   
“S-Soo-won…” Yona took a step back, panic racing through her mind _. ‘And did he just speak to Joo-doh? Oh no that means they’re heading to the men’s bath where-‘_  
   
“Why are you here in Kuuto?” Soo-won questioned right away, keeping a straight face. “Things went well in Xing and I haven’t heard where you went after that, so I just assumed you stayed there considering Princess Tao and Kouren seemed interested in protecting you…”  
   
Yona swallowed hard as she tried to hold together, but she was worried for the others in the hot spring area. Hak was still injured and the dragons had only just recovered. “… We stayed there for a while to recover, my comrades were released but they were badly injured… I thank you for listening to reason at least and found a peaceful solution to the matter with Xing…”  
   
“… Yes I owe you a thanks as well, not a drop of Kouka Kingdom blood was spilled on the battlefield. The people were extremely pleased due to it.” Soo-won smiled slightly. “… This country is becoming stronger now, better than before. That’s what I aim to do, and the assistance was greatly appreciated.”  
   
Yona narrowed her eyes at that. “… Better than before with how father ruled you mean?”  
   
Soo-won stiffened a bit at that, but tried not to show it.  
   
“… It’s alright, I know.” Yona’s eyes strayed to the side as she turned facing towards him now. “… Father wanted true peace, but the way he went about it was wrong… But I don’t agree with how Uncle Yu-Hon would have went about it either… Both our fathers were wrong, and I see you’re trying to correct that. Is that what you meant by you had something you had to do first before you die?”  
   
“…. You could say that-“ Soo-won began, but as she turned to face him his eyes widened in surprise as he saw her enlarged stomach. “… Yona, are you-?”  
   
Yona tilted her head in confusion for a moment, then gasped as she noticed the line of sight of his eyes and held her hands over her stomach. “… Yes, I’m pregnant.” She questioned herself for a moment if she should have admitted that, but Soo-won was smart, he’d figure it out that wasn’t just weight gain. “Also you shouldn’t dawdle here, my husband will be by with the others in a few moments-“  
   
“Husband?” Soo-won interrupted her, something in his voice cracked when she said that. He had a sad smile on his face though that seemed forced. “… I guess that figures, Hak always has loved and protected you… I imagine one thing lead to another and I deserve this after what I did to-“  
   
“Oh my god you knew too and didn’t tell me?!?” Yona nearly shouted at him, then flushed when she realized she did that and she found it strange how she snapped at him like she would have years ago. It was still embarrassing when it was brought up that EVERYONE seemed to know Hak was in love with her BUT her! “… Hak’s not the father nor my husband. But Hak won’t be happy to see you if he comes soon and my husband probably won’t be able to hold him back this time.”  
   
That seemed to cause a strange reaction out of Soo-won, his eyes widened and his mind seemed to be searching to figure out who the father of her baby could possibly be. “… So you found somebody on your travels that you…?”  
   
“What did you mean by that?” Yona suddenly asked. “… By that you deserve…?”  
   
“… It’s nothing.” Soo-won turned slightly. “It’s good to see you are well, Yona.”  
   
“Wait a second!” Yona snatched at his hand. “What did you mean by that?! When I told you back then that I loved you, you told me that you originally looked at me as like your sister, and you got so cold towards me while at the same time saying you were starting to see me as a woman… But then you-“ she shivered just thinking about that night.  
   
“… I never meant for you to see me that night, I told you myself that I was under the impression you never come to see your father in his quarters…” Soo-won admitted, looking right into her violet eyes. “I planned on blaming it on an intruder, Kye-sook even made sure that you were chased just a few days before into my room to rise the suspicion… So that when the king was discovered dead, everyone knew you weren’t ready to rule, and you were already in love with me so…”  
   
Yona’s eyes widened at that, tears filling her eyes. “… You just thought you’d marry me for the throne? To become king and do whatever it is task you’re up to? So you were leading me on with that glimmer of hope that night? And the hairpin? I still can’t believe the kind and gentle Soo-won is gone like you said that day…”  
   
“… I wasn’t going to just marry you for that sake, everyone but your father thought you and I would have made the ideal royal couple for the kingdom, Hak even used to try to push me into the thought.” Soo-won looked to the side, recalling the memory. “It’s true, there is no other like you Yona, and I thought we could be happy together, though you could never forgive me for-“ he was cut off by Yona slapping him in the face.  
   
“… So you were going to murder my father and just marry me right after that? Pretend it was alright? You just hoped I would have stayed the ignorant girl I was back then?” Yona was crying now, hissing as she pulled her hand back.  
   
That’s when Soo-won caught her hand and pulled her into a hug. “… No, it doesn’t make it right. I did what I had to and threw away your love for what I felt I had to do to make this country right again. I still mean it by that I cannot die now until I am finished but when I am…” he looked right into her eyes. “… I deserve every amount of pain I’ve caused you… And I have no right to judge someone else for having what I could have only longed for.”  
   
Yona struggled a bit in his grasp but his words hit her heart like a knife through her chest. She had so thought she was over her love for him but this was just reminding her how painful it was. Her child inside her though must have been protesting too as she felt the babe kick against Soo-won, making him smile actually.  
   
“… So you must have been already pregnant when you risked your life to see me… That was foolish Yona, you should be more careful.” He chuckled. “An expectant mother shouldn’t be so careless. But in the event something does happen to me, it’s nice to know there would be an heir to the kingdom…”  
   
“… Why do you keep making it sound like I’ll be taking back the throne?” Yona questioned, narrowing her eyes at him.  
   
Soo-won shook his head, not answering as she protested being hugged by him again by struggling, but that’s when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.  
   
“… I don’t want to start a war with your guards that would rush to your side if I punched your lights out, but if you don’t mind you better release my wife right now.” Jae-ha said rather darkly. “And you better move it because a certain Thunder Beast is heading this way and I have no plans of stopping him this time.”  
   
Soo-won immediately released Yona, taking a step back to look between the green haired man before him, then back at Yona, noting that the new hairpin she had held green stones in it. “… So you’re her husband.” He muttered, a strange look in his eyes that Yona swore looked like… Jealousy? That was an expression she’d never seen from her cousin… Ever. Soo-won though tilted his head, recalling the man before him, they had that chat back in Sensui and got along quite well… But this man also was… “… You’re one of the-“  
   
“Yeah, yeah, beautiful flying monster, that’s me.” Jae-ha wrapped one arm around Yona protectively. “… I’m serious about not stopping him, and the other one promised he wouldn’t stop Hak next time so I really suggested you leave. Now.”  
   
Soo-won smiled at that, nodding his head. “… Thank you.”  
   
“I’m not doing it for you.” Jae-ha replied with a slight glare.  
   
“All the same, take good care of her… Of both of them.” Soo-won replied, turning and heading down the opposite hall quickly.  
   
“……” Yona was still stunned speechless, but she clung to her husband right away as he lead her out of the building.  
   
“… He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Jae-ha asked right away. “… I didn’t think it would be a good idea for Hak to run into him which would happen if we took too long, and if I struck him right now his guards would hear. We saw a few of them enter the bath area so Shin-ah found an alternate exit as Yoon helped Hak and the others sneak out, I just came here quickly to get you. The others are going to meet us a bit away from here, luckily I can just sense out Kija and the others so we can meet back up.”  
   
Yona shook her head. “… No, I’m fine… Just… I’m not sure what just happened there….” She whimpered.  
   
“If I didn’t know better I’d swear he was looking at me like a jealous fool.” Jae-ha snorted a slight laugh as he held her close. “Not the greatest time to be regretting his life choices when he threw your love away, even if it was the biggest mistake of his life.” He smiled and stroked Yona’s cheek. “Because I’d trade anything in the world just to have you Yona Dear…”  
   
“You already have me, and I think you’re right he did look… Jealous, especially with finding out I’m pregnant…” Yona stiffened a bit. “I just… I’m a bit shaken up by that. Maybe a part of me still cares about the Soo-won I once knew, and I saw a glimmer of that there… But…” she smiled as she looked up at her husband. “You’re the one my heart belongs to, Jae-ha.”  
   
The Ryokuryuu smiled at that, leaning in to kiss her. “As you hold mine, princess of my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this was a drabble so there are probably errors all over lol Feel free to make a request in the comments!


End file.
